


A Break In Time

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Daddy Kink, Emotional Turmoil, M/M, Many many spoilers, So Much Dirty Talk, i think i invented some, laven ftw, lavi is wrapped around allen's little finger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Allen finds out something he never thought possible and Lavi helps him pick up the pieces. So many spoilers, and possible future reactions.





	

‘They dedicate their lives to running all of his  
He tries to please them all, this bitter man he is  
Throughout his life the same, he’s battled constantly  
The young man struggles on and on he’s known  
A vow onto his own  
That never to this day, his will they’ll take away.’ 

-Metallica, Unforgiven

&  
&

Allen had gone to a really bad place. Finding out the person you admired most and sworn enemy were one and the same was quite the straw all on its own, but given all the others he was already bearing, it had broken and stilled this camel. 

He hadn’t said a word for days. Lavi found himself thinking back to when the general had told his student about the Fourteenth, how it had stunned Allen silent like this- until the man had slapped him back to reality. The bookman wasn’t sure he had that in himself, but something had to be done, and soon. 

“Who are you?” his lover asked him now, but the question wasn’t a lack of recognition; he was expecting the other teenager to be something other than what he claimed, betrayal now more natural than breathing. 

“I’ve never lied to you, Allen.” 

“You’ve never been honest, either. Not completely,” he replied, and the bookman knew those wide gray eyes were correct. “Even you admit you’ll leave someday.” 

“The Order, probably, but you? Never, Allen. Even when and if I have to leave, you’ll always be the one on my mind.” 

“…I want to believe you.” 

“Then believe me. I’ll be whatever you need.” 

A scoff. “What, you’ll be my daddy?” he sniffed in derision. 

“If that’s what you want. Parental kinks are a thing, you know.” 

He was quiet a long while. “…I can call you that?” his quiet, fearful tone finally asked. 

“You can call me whatever you want; I’ll still be taking care of you.” 

Allen sniffed, wiping at his eyes. 

“Or should I say… taking care of my little boy?” His lover’s groan was so full of longing it nearly broke Lavi’s heart. He pulled the younger male close, nuzzling into his neck. “Tell me whatever you want, my sweet boy, and you’ll have it.” 

“J-Just touch me, please. I-It doesn’t even have to be like that, I just… I want your hands on me… Daddy.” 

“That would make me very happy too,” Lavi purred. “Are you sure you aren’t just asking for what you think I want? You know Daddy doesn’t like it when you do that.” This was weird, so weird, but if it was what Allen wanted, perhaps even needed, he’d keep it up forever. 

“I-I’m not, I promise, I want to feel you…” 

They were already on the floor of the younger male’s room, leaning against the side of the bed. The past few days Allen had barely left this spot, even to sleep on the appropriate space, instead preferring the floor for whatever reason. “Okay then,” the redhead agreed, turning to face his lover completely, engulfing the smaller body in his arms for a moment before his hands went on their favorite exploration. 

Allen had always been thin, but it was feeling like he’d lost even more weight recently, his ribs and hips felt too clearly under his skin. That was worrying but he responded to his lover’s touch just as he always had, little gasps and moans while warm hands grazed his pale skin. “Mm, more, Daddy, more…” 

“Whatever my sweet boy asks.” This was so, so weird, Lavi was certain Allen had some wires crossed somewhere in a way the man himself didn’t understand, but if this was what it took to keep him floating, the redhead wasn’t about to refuse him. He couldn’t keep watching Allen fall apart. 

The touches became more purposeful, fingers digging while his mouth trailed his lover’s pale neck, biting down to earn even more delicious noises. “Yes, yes, use me, Daddy, please.” 

Before Lavi could stop himself, he was landing a sound smack on his lover’s rear. “I don’t want to hear you talk like that. Daddy loves you; he doesn’t want to use you.” 

“Y-Yes. I’m sorry, Daddy.” 

“You’re always forgiven, my good, sweet boy. Now, get undressed and lay down for me so I can get you all ready, okay?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Finally, familiar territory. Just the action of slicking up his fingers was grounding. He’d worked Allen loose and plaint so many times in the past he was pretty sure he could do it in his sleep. Almost had, once or twice. Exhausting mission and horny boyfriend was a dangerous combination. 

Aforementioned boyfriend was now laid out in front of him on the bed, knees up and hard against his stomach, expression wanting and pleading. Too delicious. He pressed his slicked fingers inside the white-mopped male, watching him enjoy the feeling with a low hum, a small bite of lips. “Daddy…” 

“What more can I do for you?” 

“I want you.” 

“No, not yet. I’m making sure you’re ready first.” 

“I am, I am, Daddy, I promise…” 

Lavi wanted to believe him, but he couldn’t. Allen’s head still wasn’t in the best place, and didn’t want to end up hurting his lover because of it. “Indulge me awhile longer. You will, won’t you? Daddy loves watching you squirm.” 

Allen whimpered, but didn’t protest again. Lavi gave a kiss to the head of his stiff cock while his fingers continued to move before swallowing it down. Allen’s cry filled the room, and his lover drank in all of it, sucking harder and earning more cries as the younger male came closet to his orgasm. “D-Daddy, please, I want you…” 

“Sure you don’t want to come first?” 

“I want to feel you… Bring me over, a-again and again….” 

“As you wish.” He pulled back his fingers, readjusting and moving one long, thin leg to hang over his shoulder, laying several kisses and a bite before sliding inside the trembling form. 

“Ahhh… More, Daddy, more…” 

“My boy is so demanding today; I’ll do my best not to disappoint,” the redhead praised him, digging his fingers into his lover’s hips before moving, getting a deeper angle that did not go unappreciated. Allen’s cries were euphoric, tears of pleasure running down his flushed face while he came hard, spilling warmth all over his stomach. But even then, those bright eyes stayed fixed on the bookman, declaring, “Don’t stop now, Daddy.” 

The tone was a demand, not a plea, and Lavi started to relax. Allen had his anchor and was pulling himself back up. Good. The older male resumed his pace, trying to keep himself reeled in at the same time so his lover could come again. 

“Fill me up, gimme, gimme…” 

And Allen was not helping. He could only teeter on the edge so long, and spilled inside his lover long before he wanted to. 

“Daddy, watch me,” the younger teen purred, and started pumping himself, eyes locked on the redhead. 

It was a minute before Lavi could reply. “Aren’t you thoughtful, giving Daddy a show,” he finally spoke, nails running down pale thighs. “And here I was feeling bad I couldn’t make you come again.” 

“I’m close, so close,” was all the other managed to reply, and not a moment later, was spilling thick fluid on himself again. “D-Daddy, I’m sorry, I’m still-” 

“Shush now, I know it takes you a few times before you’re sated. How do you want Daddy to help?” 

“I-I want Daddy’s cock, but…” 

“How about letting me watch you with the mirror again? You seemed to like it last time, and maybe by the end of that, you’ll be able to have me again.” 

Allen nodded. Vigorously. Lavi helped him up to lay against his own front again, facing the mirror on the wall. It was set perfectly to show their midsections up purely by accident, and Lavi had found out the same way that he loved watching Allen pleasure himself. 

He didn’t even have the decency to start out slow, hand moving over himself like he hadn’t had an orgasm in weeks instead of just moments prior. “You want to come again that badly?” Lave breathed in his ear. 

Allen shuddered at the feel of his lover’s breath on his skin. “Daddy likes watching me. I don’t want to disappoint him.” 

“Oh, Allen, you could never,” the other assured him, urging his legs further apart for a better view. 

“Daddy’s getting hard again,” that cheeky tone came, and it had more of the person he knew, so much less of the broken shell that had been that had been blankly staring ahead the past few days. “Does Daddy want to have me again?” 

“Come for Daddy and it’ll happen,” the bookman promised, and bit into his lover’s neck. “You’re so perfect, let me see.” 

“I want to, I do, but I need more. I need you,” was the reply, the last word so full of heat and longing it was a miracle Lavi held on to his sanity. “Don’t you want to watch me ride you?” 

The redhead deeply groaned. Yes, yes he did. He moved slightly to push inside Allen again, who took over immediately, thrusting down hard on his stiff member. Again. And again. And Lavi couldn’t look away, searing the image to his memory. 

“Ah, Lavi, Lavi, it’s so good…” 

He’d never been so happy to hear a name in his life. The anchor was holding. It wouldn’t be magically okay again, but Allen was gaining enough footing that it might be close someday, and the bookman was glad for him. 

He also hoped his lover finished soon, as- there. Allen bore down, his voice rang out again, and several sharp thrusts filled him again. 

The white-haired male slumped forward on his hands, still breathing hard. “You all right?” 

A nod, but he didn’t move, let alone turn. “That was… probably weird. Sorry.” 

“I’m not judging, Allen. I told you whatever you needed and I meant it.” 

“Clearly,” came the chuckle. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” the redhead asked when the other’s stance still didn’t relax. 

“Y-Yeah. I’m just… um…” 

Embarrassed. Idiot. “Get yourself back here,” the bookman stated in kidding tone, and his lover eased back against him, smiling himself. “We’re going to catch our breath, clean up, and get your scrawny ass some food.” 

“I’m not that scrawny.” 

“Allen, you are literally wasting away. You need food.” 

The younger male chuckled, and leaned back to give the other a kiss. “Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
